Three Days
by vAmPiRe-Bc
Summary: Harry Potter y Hermione Granger,Ambos eran detectives famosos entre los ciudadanos, que han resolvido varios casos, pero esta vez resolverán uno, que les cambiara la vida completamente,¿Acaso conoceran el amor a primera vista?, ¿Resolverán el problema en el que esta involucrados e solo tres días?, ¿Estarán juntos después de tanto crimen? ONE-sHOT


Hola queridos lectores, este es mi primer capitulo, mi primer fic y espero que les agrade y les guste, dejen reviews, porque me inspiraría mas, cada capitulo sera mas interesante, y habra mucho romance entre la pareja de Hermione/Harry, Antes tenia el nombre de Vampire-Bc pero ise otra cuenta, porque la otra se bloqueo

Disclaimer: No me pertenece el libro de Harry Potter, lo unico que me pertenece son mis personajes inventados.

Nota: One-Shot

Autora:** V**am**P**ire**G**irl-**B**c

**ºThree Daysº**

Capitulo Uno: **Todo comienza.**

**7 de Noviembre**

_Era un dia de otoño comun y corriete como cualquiera de esos dias, en esos dias se supone que llegaria una famosa y gran detective a la ciudad, para buscar sospechosos de robos, asaltos, puesto que ya habian sucedido mas treinta atracos, pero en aquellos momentos no habia testigo ocular ni nada parecido, entonces enviaron a la joven Hermione Granger, para resolver casos que estaban por suceder._

_Aquella señorita se le calculaba de unos 20 años de edad, lucia un pelo ondulado castaño, sus ojos eran de color café, su piel era blanca y tenia una hermosa sonrisa adornado en sus mejillas , era muy bella la joven detective, tanto asi que era cotisada por muchos hombres._

_Pero a ella poco le importaba._

_Cuando resolvia casos en la ciudad que antes vivia, era respetada por los ciudadanos habitables, desde niños, jóvenes e incluso adultos de mayor edad, pero ahora estaba en una nueva ciudad, nuevo comienzo, entonces tenia que dar mejor de si misma, mostrar su lado bueno…_

**8 de noviembre**

**5:00 am**

Se escucho como alguien tocaba el timbre de una puerta, al parecer era un hombre que se le calculaba unos 37 años de edad, este estaba parado justo enfrente de la puerta, sus rasgos faciales le hacian lucir agotado, pero aun así mostraba firmeza , cuando dejo de tocar el timbre y dejaba pasar los minutos, esperando que habriera la puerta, pero no sucedia nada, desesperado, volvio a tocar el timbre, pero seguia sin suceder absolutamente nada.

Cuado su dedo indice estaba apunto de tocar el timbre de nuevo, observo detenidamente que la puerta se empeso a abrir, lentamente, mostrando un bella mujer de cabellera castaña, haciendo que el hombre retirara su mano imediatamente y retrocediera para que la joven pudiera abrir la puerta fácilmente.

-¿Oficial Butch? Que esta haciendo usted aquí, y a estas horas de la mañana-Pregunto la joven, con un tono cansado en su voz, mientras un bostezo se hacia presente en el ambiente, proveniente de ella.

-Lo siento por molestarla a estas horas de la mañana pero tengo algo importante que decirle-Dice El hombre, cuyo nombre era Butch, mientras miraba detenidamente a la joven.

-Pero porque no se espera cuando sea mas tarde.

-No tengo tiempo, vine lo mas rapido que pude, esto es muy importante y no puedo esperar ni un minuto mas-dice el oficial haciendo que la chica suspire cansada

-Esta bien, pase-Dice ella,delicadamente, mientras el señor daba pasos lentos, dentro de la casa de la joven, observando los bellos cuadros y adornos de la estancia que lo hacia lucir semejante a una bella mansion, mientras se sentia comodo devido a la calidez de su hogar, puesto que a afuera hacia mucho frio y estar en un lugar con tanta calidez como esa, estaria mas tranquilo.

Se sento en el sofa de la sala, haciedo que al sentarse, piense que es lo mas comodo que a sentido, miro la pequeña mesita que se encontraba en el centro de la sala, esta tenia una vasija con unas bellas rosas acompañado de unos alcatraces haciendolo sonreir, cuando observo que la señorita cerraba la puerta lentamente, evitando que se asote por el aire que estaba haciendo, la joven de ojos castaños camino asta donde se situaba el señor sentandose en uno de los sofas, de la estancia, lo mas serca posible del oficial.

-Muy bien que es lo que queria decirme-Dijo la chica mientras que el señor tomaba aire por la nariz y lo soltaba por la boca, para evitar hablar sin balbuceos.

-Escuche, últimamente ah habido una serie de desapariciones, en varios lugares de londres y bueno el sujeto a dejado estas notas-Dice el oficial un poco preocupado, sacando un par de hojas dobladas a la mitad, dándoselas a la chica, mientras ella las miraba detenidamente por varios segundos y luego volvia su mirada a el señor de ojos verdes.

-Y al parecer, la`policia los esta buscando pero, no encontramos nada, y bueno necesito que usted resuelva este caso…-Dijo mas tranquilo el oficial.

-Claro que lo are…-dice la joven Granger, entusiasmada, sabiendo que seria su primer caso en la ciudad de Londres desde su llegada.

-Pero hay un pequeño problema…-Dijo el hombre de ojos verdes, haciendo que la chica se quedara en blanco por lo dicho del oficial-Son criminales en serie, asi que solo tienes tres dias para atraparlos.

-Pero en tres dias no podre terminar mi investigación-Dice ella un poco sorprendida por lo que le dijo el señor, que es el oficial de policia.-Y ademas ¿por que tres dias?-Pregunto Hermione.

-Porque, nos dijeron que el 11 de noviembre, mataran a todos los que secuestraron-Dice el oficial Butch alterado, sin embargo la joven Hermione Granger estaba muy sorpredida por el caso que estaba en sus manos, sin olvidar que tenia tan poco dias y tan poco tiempo.

-Bueno, sin embargo hay una buena noticia-Dice el oficial, parándose de el sofa lentamente, mientras Hermione lo seguia con la mirada esperando su respuesta.

-Y…¿Cual es?-Pregunto Hermione curiosa, pero aun sin quitarse de la mente el caso de desapariciones de personas que en este mismo instante esta en sus manos, bueno estaba bajo su responsabilidad.

-Bueno, como tu no vas a poder el caso tu sola, mande a que le hablaran a un detective que te ayudara en el caso, aparte la ayuda de los policías.

-Mhm…y ¿quien es?-Pregunto ella, con la esperanza de saber quien la ayudaria en semejante caso, que posiblemente se le saldría de las manos.

-Pare serte sincero, no se quien es, por eso nesesito que vengas conmigo a mi oficina, ahi lo veremos-dice el oficial, mientras veia su reloj y le sorprendio que solo se habian tardado 20 minutos, mientras que Hermione asentia.

-Mhm se hace tarde, ya tenemos que irnos, nos esperan-dijo el oficial de policia, mientras que Hermione suspiro, para despues inhalar y exalar sintiendo dentro de ella el aire calido de su casa que viajaba por su via respiratoria y llegaba asta sus pulmones.

Dejándola completamente tranquila.

Despues de el caso, si salia todo bien, estaria muy orgullosa de si misma.

**7:00 am**

En la oficina del oficial Butch, se encontraba sentado, un chico de cabellera negra brillate, ojos de jade y piel blanca, su mirada parecia perdida por los objetos que se encontraba en el lugar, tenia puesto una blusa negra y unos jeans grises, pero eso no era suficiente para cubrir el cruel frio de afuera que penetraba por las ventanas, y llegaba asta el joven haciéndolo temblar.

Sintió la precencia de alguien entrar en aquel cuarto, y su mirada volteo hacia la puerta, y vio un joven de su edad, de cabellos pelirrojos mirandolo severamente, haciendolo sonreir al igual que a el chico que acaba de entrar.

-Como va todo Ron-Dice el chico pelinegro, mientras que su compañero, por nombre Ron, se sentaba junto a el, haciendole compañia

-Pues nada bien Harry, no hemos encotrado ninguna pista, para ayudarlos, lo lamento-Se disculpa el pelirrojo, mientras que Harry solo le sonreia para mantenerlo tranquilo.

-No te preocupes-dice Harry suspirando, mientras veia el suelo.

-Oye, ¿ya has hablado con la joven que te ayudara con el caso?-Pregunto Ron con intriga

-No de echo no la conozco apenas la conocere hoy-Dice el Joven Potter, mientras miraba el reloj digital que adornaba su muñeca izquierda, y este marcaba las 7:10-Seguramente no tardara-Dice el bajando su bazo izquerdo.

-Mhm crees que podrás, digo que podrán resolver el caso en tres dias, es muy poco tiempo-Dice Ron preocupado por su mejor amigo.

-Claro que si, ya eh resolvido varios casos, y este sera como uno de los demás.

-Si pero trabajaras con alguien desconocido. y sera muy diferente.

-Pues si, pero ya veras que todo saldrá bien-Dijo Harry, para despues pararse de su asiento, tratando de quistarse el cruel frió de la madrugada.

-Eso espero-dijo Ron, suspirando, temiendo lo peor

**7:17 am**

Hermione se encontraba, sentada en el asiento del copiloto, su mente estaba hundido en un mar de pensamientos, pero en realidad tenia mucha preocupación de no poder resolver el caso, de que se fueran de sus manos, y fuera todo culpa suya, pero por otra parte estaba muy feliz, porque seria su primer caso en la ciudad, sintio que el carro se detubo y tambien como temblo su cuerpo al sentir el aire frio que traspasaba de la ventana semi abierta.

Cerro la ventana con delicadeza, se bajo del auto cerrando la puerta fuertemente, para que se cerrara muy bien, veia que el oficial le sonreia desde el otro extremo del auto respondiendole de la misma forma.

Ambos caminaron, su caminar era recto asta que tubieron que dar una vuelta a la derecha para entrar a la sala donde estaban todos los policias de londres, muchos de ellos eran bondadosos otros si embargo no lo eran.

A pesar de la circunstacias, Hermione trato de permanecer firme, para hacerles saber que era un persona segura, y que se interezaria por su trabajo, pero muy en el fondo no estaba segura si llegaría a resolver el problema.

Al entrar a la oficina, una pequeña rafaga de viento helado cubrio su rostro dejandola temblorosa, al principio no sabia quienes eran los que estaban ahi, se sento en una silla sobrantes de las de ahi, a mirar al frente, dejando que el viento frio pasara por su cuerpo, se quedo en blanco.

Miro detenidamente, y veia un chico de cabellera negra y ojos verdes brillante que la miraba,ella en un punto se sintio importante, lo cual la iso sonrojar pero con el cruel frio nadie noto eso.

-Hermione, te presento a Harry, Harry Potter-Dijo el oficial, sabiendo perfectamente bien que el muchacho era el detective que la ayudara en la busqueda.

-Mucho gusto-Dijo el, haciendo que Hermione dudara un poco, pero prometio que estaria firme ante todo.

-Igualmente-Contesto ella sin ningún problema, trato de distraerse de la mirada penetrante de aquel joven, viendo el oficial que supuestamente tenia una mirada realmente preocupada.

-Escuchen, como ya han oido, nesesito que ustedes dos resuelvan el caso, antes de el 11 de noviembre-Dice el oficial Butch, haciendo que ambas personas precentes dudaran un poco.

-Pero, como le vamos ah hacer, eh escuchado que ellos viajan a distintas partes de Inglaterra-Dice Harry, recordado lo que dijo el policia que trabaja ahi, hacerca de cuando se iban a otras partes, el oficial sudo en frio, temiendo que no lo lograran.

-Saliendo de aqui, iran en el tren y nosotros les daremos las direcciones-Dijo el oficial, para después sentarse en la silla de su escritorio.

-Bien pero, ¿que aremos con las amenazas?-Pregunto la bella joven por nombre Hermione, preocupada por dichas amenazas que saco de su bolso.

-No te preocupes, con el tiempo les serán de gran utilidad.

Ambos humanos, precentes en aquel cuarto, no dudaron en decir en su mente que podrian lograr al objetivo, sabian que seria mucho trabajo en todas horas, pero, sinceramente, sentian mucha alegria los dos detectives, por dos cosas en particular.

**Hola!, saben no se si me quedo muy bien o en eston casos entendible, pero como que va ocurriendo algo entre los personajes principales, no se pierdan el proximo cap.**

**Un** Abraazoo, cuidense,** Ah!** y gracias por los reviews si es que merezco **uno**

_:)_


End file.
